1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus analyzing a golf player's swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analysis of a swing is useful for checking golf player's swing and selecting a golf club fitted to the golf player. For this reason, a swing analysis apparatus is used in a golf club store or the like. Conventional art documents disclose various swing analysis apparatuses. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-66315 discloses an analysis apparatus photographing a club head and measuring a behavior thereof. US 2002/98898 A1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-248189) discloses an analysis apparatus simultaneously measuring both a golf club and a golf ball. US 2002/155896 A1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-306659) discloses an analysis apparatus considering both measurement accuracy and portability. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-24488 discloses an analysis apparatus detecting a state of a club head at the time of an impact. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-104712 discloses an analysis apparatus detecting a behavior of a golf club to evaluate an opening of a face surface.
A behavior value of a golf ball is not measured in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-66315. The corresponding relationship between the behavior of the golf club and the behavior of the golf ball cannot be grasped. Since a club behavior and a ball behavior are measured in one image plane area in US 2002/98898 A1, position accuracy is apt to be coarse. Although the analysis apparatus of US 2002/155896 A1 has excellent measurement accuracy, the apparatus is large-sized, and requires a long measurement time. The analysis apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-24488 requires a certain amount of time for measurement and analysis thereof since a large number of marks are provided on a face surface of the golf club. Since the face angle is not measured based on image data in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-104712, it is difficult to accurately measure the face angle.
As described above, the analysis apparatus which has a simple constitution and is easy to carry about has poor measurement accuracy. On the other hand, the analysis apparatus having excellent measurement accuracy is large-sized, hard to carry about, and requires a long time for measurement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a swing analysis apparatus for a golf club having a simple constitution and enabling accurate measurement.